Hermosos ojos perla, estafadora belleza
by Nuharoo
Summary: Tu vida es monótona y lo sabes. Quieres emoción pero el cambio significa incertidumbre y esa variable no encaja en tu vida. Prefieres quedarte en lo conocido que embargarte a lo desconocido. Sin embargo tus ojos se cruzan con los las perlas de ella y estas perdido. Quedaste rendido y atrapado en más de un problema.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Ooc por parte de los personajes. UA.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

"_palabras en flashback"_

_**Hermosos ojos perla, estafadora belleza**_

_**By**_

_**Nuharoo**_

_**Resumen: **_tu vida es monótona y lo sabes. Quieres emoción pero el cambio significa incertidumbre y esa variable no encaja en tu vida. Prefieres quedarte en lo conocido que embargarte a lo desconocido. Sin embargo tus ojos se cruzan con los las perlas de ella y estas perdido. Quedaste rendido.

_**Capítulo 1**_

**.**

**.**

Un ambiente gris con luces fluorescentes e incandescentes anuncios se apoderaban de toda aquella avenida. Tokio era una ciudad moderna con toques tradicionales que no dejaba de lado sus raíces. Los rascacielos no permitían ver el cielo y las llamativas luces flúor de distintas tonalidades se apoderaban de las noches. Todo aquel decorado ya le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza; aunque todo aquello no debería resultarle ajeno, no del todo al menos. Después de todo, muy parecido era todo aquello de la cuidad que nunca duerme, como lo era New York, su ciudad natal. Además ¿Cómo podría resultarle ajena la cuidad que lo vio nacer? Sus raíces se encontraban allí, en ese lugar al otro lado del mundo: tradicionalista, con letras difícilmente entendibles y con su mismo nombre visto en uno que otro cartel de comida humeante en puestos de comida para nada elegantes. Pero por más que su nombre proviniese del ingrediente puesto a una sopa japonesa de nombre ramen —el único platillo, aparte del sushi, que le gustaba de Japón—, no podía evitar sentirse completamente ajeno a esa ciudad. Era un extranjero después de todo, por donde quiera que se le mirase era un estadounidense, un _gringo,_ un _americano_ en toda la extensión de la palabra: cabello rubio, piel bronceada, ojos azules, idiota, vivas y desinhibido. Él no encajaba en aquella cuidad ni aunque quisiera. Seguía sin entender cuál era la afición de su madre oriental de ponerle a él y a su hermano nombres de ingredientes japoneses —Naruto y Menma—. Grandes nombres para unos chicos criados en América y que llevaban como descendencia japonesa nada más que sus peculiares nombres y apellidos a cuestas. Cuantas malas bromas y explicaciones demás le habían costado tal nombre ridículamente escogido. En serio, ¿quién le pone a su hijo el nombre de un ingrediente? Pepper era uno, canela otro, pero Naruto… era algo muy distinto.

Si deseaba que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera, no lo estaba consiguiendo al recordar el embrollo de su nombre, sus días pasados y al otro ingrediente que llevaba su mismo apellido ¿qué pasaba con todo eso? ¿Eran las luces incandescentes combinadas con el amargo sake anteriormente ingerido, lo que lo hacían recordar todo aquello? Su origen puesto a sus pies, el mismo país de donde venía la mitad de su sangre, esa misma mitad que se dedicó a estudiar de adolescente y que escasamente recordaba ahora. Siempre había dicho y pensado que de nada le valdría aprender y estudiar japonés, más allá de los mangas y los buenos animes que en su juventud se dedicaba a ver, nada más que eso le interesaban de sus lejanas raíces al otro lado del mundo, _su_ mundo. Si ya gran trabajo le había costado aprender ciertas palabras como para llegar a la cuidad y darse cuenta que dichas palabras solo eran basura y que no le servían en nada para poder comunicarse apropiadamente, como un ser humano y no como un mandril fuera del zoológico. Como odiaba el japonés. Habían palabras ridículamente largas para cosas tan simples como a la vez pronunciaciones y escritos para palabras escuetas que escritas en kanjis se volvían poéticas, ¿que era todo eso? Ridiculez y arte mezcladas de una forma extraña. Simplemente no lo entendía. Era admirable el respeto y devoción que se le daban a las tradiciones en ciertas partes del país. Pero más que eso, no hallaba nada que llamase su atención. ¿La comida? Muy sana para su gusto, ¿La música? No la entendía, ¿las mujeres?... ellas eran lindas, tradicionales, bellas por naturaleza y sin adornos ni maquillaje adicional, pero tan tímidas y sumisas que debía pensar demás para entablar una conversación que no pasase rápidamente a un mal entendido.

El frio calaba en aquel traje de precio moderado y sus pasos seguían guiándolo a un rumbo no del todo fijo. Sabia a grandes rasgos y características donde era que estaba su hotel, pero bien lejos estaba de saber con exactitud a cuanta distancia de él se encontraba. Caminar de noche, con una insípida comida y una buena botella de sake ingerido para pasar el frio, no le estaba sirviendo de mucho. Es más, ya no le estaba pareciendo tan buena idea irse caminando hasta el hotel con tal de "tomar algo de aire fresco y recomponer la cabeza" —y con ello la cordura—, ya bien malo era estar caminando por una calle abarrotada de bares y con sus característicos y luminosos anuncios llenando toda visión posible. Todas esas luces, esos colores de una ciudad que parecía no dormir, tal como New York le hacían mirar hacia el asfalto y sentirse más mareado. Muchos dirían que debería estar acostumbrado, pero lo cierto era que New York tenía algo distinto que no le daba jaqueca al pasear de noche, en cambio Tokio... Incluso de noche, debería haber llevado los lentes de sol para pasear por la calle, aunque con eso lo hubiesen tachado como un lunático y turista demás.

Siguiendo su camino, escuchaba a lo lejos las risotadas de ciertas personas ebrias que después de una ardua jornada de trabajo decidían ir a un bar cercano con buena comida caliente y una bebida antes de irse a sus respectivos hogares. En aquellos pequeños puestos de comida, el olor a fideos cocidos y sopa recién servida le llenaban las fosas nasales y el alma: Ramen, lo compraba cada vez que encontraba un local que lo sirviera, ya sea en su queridísima cuidad o donde sea que lo enviasen por negocios; llegando a devorar cinco platos seguidos y sin medida alguna, igual que en aquellos tiempos en donde hacia competencia con su hermano para ver quien ingería más bols de ramen instantáneo...

¿Por qué ahora era distinto? Estaba en el país que había dado origen a su amado ramen, ¿por qué no comer uno?... Cierto, porque ya no era lo mismo y estaba harto de aquel lugar. Cómo mano derecha de su padre debía ir a los lugares que lo mandasen a buscar las firmas de los afiliados a su empresa, incluso si debía volar y cruzar hasta el otro lado del mundo con tal de conseguir una cita en la apretada agenda de algún empresario en cuestión. Su diligencia lo tenían atrapado hace más de una semana en aquel lugar, y con la firma del empresario ya en su poder, solo deseaba volver a su cuidad, a su realidad. Más la frase: "_Tomate tu tiempo. Te servirá para estar más en contacto con tus otras rices"_ dicha por su madre, lo dejaron convencido de quedarse uno o dos días más. Que estupidez había sido el convencerse de aquello. Bien él solo había acepto volar hasta el otro extremo del mundo porque de trabajo se trataba y para darle el gusto a su madre. Apenas partiera el primer vuelo de vuelta a Manhattan, se iría de aquella ciudad.

Por las calles no había más que el leve olor a humedad y vapor que se dispersaba por las calles desde los pequeños locales de comida, más el inconfundible aroma a cigarrillo se abre paso en aquel lúgubre matiz de aromas. Sus pasos se detienen y su rostro se inclina siendo guiado por su olfato en busca de aquel inconfundible aroma de cerveza entremezclado con cigarrillo. Camino siguiendo aquel aroma, tal como un perro sabueso al perseguir a su presa, encontrando escondido, con ventanales oscuros y con letras menos brillantes que los anuncios de los demás vecinos, un reducido lugar en un resquicio de aquella calle. "Bar americano" se deleita al leer aquellas palabras en rojo parpadeante. ¡Por fin encontraba algo de su país! algo familiar dentro de todo lo desconocido que puede tener una cultura opuesta— a pesar de ser parte de las propias raíces—, algo lejos de las reverencias, el respeto forzado y la impotencia que le causaban el no poder comunicarse apropiadamente.

Entro sin más miramientos y una extraña sensación de familiaridad le embargo. Un común bar "Americano", con dardos, jabas de cerveza y una meza de pool, era difícil de encontrar en medio de todo el escándalo y bullicio que era Tokio por la noche. Camino directo a la barra con espejo del fondo, una mesa alargada de caoba se extendía hasta dar inicio a unas cuantas mesas con capacidad para cuatro personas. Unos cuantos comensales disfrutaban de una pequeña porción de palomitas saladas mientras observaban la tele. Un par jugaba en la mesa de pool de más al fondo y un motociclista, chaqueta de cuero negra y casco blanco en mano, salía por la puerta de entrada, no sin antes dejar unas cuantas monedas de propina.

—Hola, buenas noches—dijo apenas sentarse en la barra, mas su cordial respuesta nunca llego. El hombre frente a él, un gordinflón de barba y apariencia desaliñada, lo miraba estupefacto, tal como si fuese un bicho raro—… ¿Do you speak english?

—… No inglés, no —dijo el hombre sin más.

Naruto sintió ganas de reír, mas no de lo divertido de la situación, sino más bien de lo irónico que podría resultar todo eso. Tanto que sus pensamientos fueron expresados en voz alta, sin impórtale en lo más mínimo la mirada desaprobatoria del hombre tras la barra o algún otro inconveniente que le pudiese ocasionar decir lo que pensaba.

—Ah… ya veo… es un bar Americano y no lo hablan inglés... —dijo sarcástico con una sonrisa contenida en sus comisuras, más el hombre tras la barra ni se inmuto tras aquel comentario—. Deme una bebida… coca-cola.

Mas una negativa y alzada de hombros le bastaron para decidir otra cosa.

—Entiendo... ah… ¿una cerveza?

El hombre de barba tras la barra pareció entender fácilmente aquella palabra, después de todo no era la primera vez que servía la popular bebida hecha de cebada en aquel lugar. Sin preocuparse más por su cliente, saca una botella por debajo de la meza, estando está a una escasa temperatura ambiente, dejándola destapada frente al rubio que con indignación y asco veía que su bebida estaría por mas tibia y poco deseable para aquella noche.

Con enojo y brusquedad, toma sin cuidado la bebida para levarla a sus labios, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche al cantinero que sin prestarle mayor atención se larga para continuar viendo su programa en la televisión. Tal como esperaba, su cerveza estaba tibia por no decir caliente, el peor estado en el que se puede apreciar tal bebida. Poso la botella fuertemente en la barra al dejar pasar un largo trago de la bebida caliente. Mientras antes terminara aquella cerveza, más rápido terminaría su asco por esta, más rápido acabaría su necesidad por una bebida conocida y por demás decir, más rápido saldría de aquel decepcionante bar.

Miraba a su alrededor sin mucha atención, alzando una y otra vez su bebida hasta terminar con ella. La música era lenta y baja, el programa aburrido para un estado unidense que no entendía el humor de los programas de concursos de ese país, y el ambiente por más desinteresado y aburrido. Dejando los yenes que creía que costaba una bebida tan mal mantenida como la que tomo, su cuerpo automático se levanta dispuesto a irse. Más tan automático como se levantó, se quedó estático.

La campanilla de entrada apenas se escuchó al ser cerrada la puerta anterior a una esbelta figurilla. Caminando frente a él se encontraba una hermosa mujer, que sin prestarle atención se sienta algo más allá de él en la misma barra. Naruto vuelve sus movimientos con tal de quedar varado nuevamente frente a la botella vacía de tibia cerveza y la mirada perdida en el reflejo de la mujer sentada algo más alejada. Era baja, de larga y espesa cabellera color negro, una piel de porcelana que no creía posible y unos labios pintados de un discreto rojo carmín, a juego con el mar de pestañas que solo podía ver de sus ojos. Vestía una falda larga que faltaba poco para que le tapasen los pies, una playera rosa pastel, un pequeño bolso y gran abrigo morado que fácilmente podría haber pasado como uno para hombres. A simple vista no era atractiva, ni mucho menos llamativa, más el enigma en sus formas, su contrastante forma de ser al mostrarse desaliñada y algo maltrecha, sumada a su grácil forma de moverse, que haciendo la vista gorda podría compararse con la de una duquesa, era lo que lo mantenían demás intrigado y con la vista fija en ella.

Sus ojos no se despegan de la revista que andaba paseando y sus labios no se abrieron más que para pedir una cerveza que había sido traída fría y con extrema diligencia. Su rostro era pacifico, concentrado; mas se mostró severo cuando levantando su vista, y sin mayor miramiento, se fija algo molesta en la azulina mirada de él.

«Ojos perla» pensó Naruto por un momento, quedando nuevamente pasmado; mas el alzamiento de cejas de ella, lo trajeron de vuelta a la situación.

—Excuse me… ¡I mean!, Gomen'nasai —dijo en atropelladas palabras y con una leve reverencia de cabeza. Mas la disimulada risa de ella no paso por alto, no para él.

—¿Cree que soy estúpida para no saber inglés? —dijo ella tajante, pero no sin cierta burla en su tono.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir— es solo que… no pensé que usted supiera… solo me estaba disculpando, es todo —dice él, desanimado y volteando su rostro a su vacía botella.

Su risa se hace nuevamente audible.

—Está bien, si miraba tanto es porque necesita algo, ¿no? —los ojos de Naruto se voltearon diligente a su figura, sorprendido, y por contada vez en su vida las palabras le fallaron. ¿Por qué motivo miraba a una bella mujer? ¡Porque era hermosa, simple! Mas su mano rodeando la vacía botella del licor de cebada le dio una idea.

—De hecho, si —dijo jocoso ante la atenta y ahora suave mirada de la mujer—. Dígame, ¿Qué hago para conseguir una de esas fría? —dijo apuntando directamente a la cerveza que la mujer tenía próxima a ella. Esta última solo alzo una mano exigente al cantinero, dijo un par de palabras apuntando a su persona, y una nueva cerveza, esta vez fría como debía estar, se posó frente a Naruto. Y antes de que este pudiese dar las gracias por aquella acción, la mujer de espesa cabellera nuevamente se encontraba concentrada en su revista. Volteo su mirada inquieto, su interacción había sido muy breve para su gusto.

—¿Sabe? Al fin encuentro algo que me guste en este país.

—La cerveza es americana.

—Es por eso que me gusta.

Ella meneo su cabeza en negativa con una sonrisa en su rostro, dando por finalizada aquella intervención, dirigiendo su mirar una vez más a la revista y los papeles que tenía desplegados sobre la misma. Más un papel falta en todo aquello, y con interés observa y mueve el resto que queda sobre la mesa. No estaba. Con más atención y con notorios movimientos desesperados mueve aquel revoltijo de papeles que tiene por sobre la barra. Naruto volteando la vista a la mujer en cuestión, nota algo no muy lejos de la distancia que los separaba. Una pequeña fotografía algo roñosa, con dos pequeñas y adorables niñas se encontraban abrazadas en aquel improvisado retrato. Era una buena fotografía a decir verdad, y a juzgar por los rasgos de las niñas en ella, podría decir que le pertenecían a la mujer en cuestión.

—Disculpe… —llamo su atención— ¿esta fotografía le pertenece?

Ella solo asiente, y antes de que él se la acercara, su mano exigente se mueve hasta arrebatársela.

—Gracias —dijo algo tímida tras aquel arrebato. Naruto solo asintió, sin saber que más decir. Para su fortuna, ella decidió seguir hablando—. Mi hermana menor, Hanabi.

Él sonríe.

—Es una buena fotografía.

—Si… —deja suspendido en el aire, observando y volviendo al tiempo de aquella imagen, ajena a la atenta y melancólica mirada del hombre rubio— ¿Tiene usted hermanos?

—Menma, mi hermano gemelo —dice con una triste sonrisa—. Aunque ahora él esta… en otro lugar.

—Ya veo... —dice ella sumándose a su melancolía—. Yo no he visto a Hanabi hace ya dos años.

—… Lo siento.

Naruto no supo que más decir. El conocía lo que era extrañar a un ser querido, a un hermano, mucho más si a este no se le ve hace años. Bien lo experimentaba con Menma; sin embargo bien sabía que su situación era… diferente.

—Demo… —la oyó decir, volviendo su atención— La poder ver mañana, al fin —sonrió, abierta y dulcemente. Y él lo hizo con ella.

—Eso es genial. ¡Salud entonces por su hermana, de veras! —dijo él alzando su casi vacía botella en un brindis.

—Y por su hermano —dijo correspondiendo el saludo y bebiendo a la vez.

Sus labios no había tocado siquiera la boca de la botella cuando el teléfono de aquel bar comienza a sonar, estrepitoso y sin que nadie más que ella le prestase atención. Rápidamente se dirige casi trotando a él, levantándolo sin importarle que no fuera la llamada que estaba esperando. Naruto por su parte observaba todo expectante y dudoso a que ella dijese por fin una palabra de aquella intrigante conversación telefónica.

—Sí, de acuerdo, ¿en qué lugar? —dijo ella al fin para alivio de los nervios del rubio. Más este mantiene su atención al ver que ella desesperada hurga en su bolso consiguiendo un billete dispuesta a escribir en él. Volteando, su mirada tensa se topa con la sorprendida de él, y con mudas palabras y un nervioso actuar, pide un lápiz al rubio—Si, ya lo tengo…

Su mano se movía frenética por aquel pequeño pedazo de papel, anotando toda aquella rápida palabrería que suponía sería una dirección, mientras su izquierda apretaba con innecesaria fuerza el auricular de aquel teléfono de cantina. Su garganta estaba apretada y sus ojos deseaban ceder al ardor que retener las lágrimas le producían, mas su menudo cuerpo en dirección a la entrada y sin enfrentar al hombre rubio, se mantuvo rígido en su lugar, sin siquiera sentir otra extremidad que no fuesen su rostro y ambos brazos.

—De acuerdo… —la oyó decir, convencido de que aquella llamada se llevaba a cabo de buena manera, mas su desgarrador grito posterior lo dejaron atento y estático junto a su anterior puesto— ¡No, espera!... Maldito.

Estática y con el auricular aun en su poder, se quedó por unos segundos. Su temblorosa mano denotaba fuerza y rabia contenida, y su cabizbaja mirada derrota, mas Naruto no se movió un ápice de su lugar, después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer? Apenas si la conocía… ¿cómo se suponía que encontraría las palabras adecuadas para consolarla de algo que no estaba seguro que era? Más a pesar de todo, decidió actuar. Dio un paso en falso acercándose a ella con la mano extendida, mas al verla voltear con decisión y frialdad en sus ojos, dudo si avanzar.

—¿Esta todo bien? —Pregunto, pero ella paso de largo, directo a recoger la pila de papeles en su lugar— ¿señorita…?

Su cortesía y preocupación no sirvieron de nada. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y furiosos, sin siquiera preocuparse por el estado de las cosas que tomaba ni que estuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Dejo un par de billetes en la barra, y tan rápido como pudo dirigió sus pasos a la salida, ignorando olímpicamente al rubio hombre de traje que atónito y a la expectativa la observaba en cada movimiento. No pretendía despedirse, mas al abrir la puerta de la cantina, por unos segundos dudo.

Su rostro se giró observando por unos momentos al rubio hombre de pie. Su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación y expectativa. «Es un buen hombre» pensó para sus adentros. Una sonrisa pequeña y una mirada compasiva le invadieron el rostro por un instante.

—Gracias —dijo a media voz, marchándose sin la intención de prolongar aquella despedida.

«Y de antemano perdón» dijo su mente al cruzar el umbral de aquella cantina a la vez que tomaba firmemente su bolso para correr lejos de allí.

**.**

**.**

Bueno, esto es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado de verdad. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios respecto a esta primera entrega :D Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Historia corta. Ooc por parte de los personajes. UA.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

_**Capítulo 2**_

**.**

**.**

Las gotas de agua fría seguían deslizándose con lentitud por aquel envase de cerveza medio vacío.

Aun de pie, frente a su taburete y mirando hacia la puerta con rostro estático de la sorpresa, no lograba comprender aquello que acababa de pasarle con esa hermosa mujer con la que había compartido algo más que una cerveza y una corta charla. Él le había contando parte de su vida, su pasada vida, y ella recibiendo aquella información de buen modo, opto por hacer lo mismo al mencionarle que pronto vería a su hermana. Aun lamentaba como las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta y no poder decirle nada antes de que ella precipitadamente se marchara del lugar, sin nada más que decir que un gracias por todo aquello. Una despedida demasiado escueta si le preguntaban.

Suspiro frustrado antes de lanzarse con todo su peso al taburete de la barra. Ahora el ambiente se le antojaba demasiado aburrido como para seguir allí hasta que la cerveza se le acabase, o bien hasta que se volviera insípida por estar tanto tiempo destapada y a temperatura ambiental, después de todo no había nada más decepcionante que beber una cerveza deshecha y caliente. Sin más, de un solo salto se coloca de pie, arreglando su abrigo y dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra. Dispuesto a irse, voltea un segundo más hacia donde se había encontrado aquella hermosa mujer de cabellera azulada. Sonrió por sobre su hombro recordándola, aunque todo había sido muy fugaz, la conversación con ella había sido amena… aunque nunca tanto como ella misma. ¡Sí que era hermosa aquella mujer! a pesar de usar ropas holgadas y maltrechas, su belleza natural no se opacaba. Vio a lo lejos el asiento y vaso medio vacío que ella había dejado, junto con los billetes correspondientes a la cantidad ingerida, y uno que en particular sobresaltaba de todos los demás. Estaba rayado, con algunos números y una dirección escritos a tinta negra. Curioso, y sin importarle si lo tachaban de fisgón, da unos cortos pasos para alcanzar dicho billete que, en efecto, era el mismo que ella había utilizado para anotar la dirección cuando hablo por teléfono.

Se preocupó, sin llegar a identificar exactamente el porqué. ¿Habría sido el hecho de compartir una cerveza junto a las anécdotas de su vida, de sus hermanos? ¿Ella estaría decepcionada si llegase a descubrir que la dirección anotada, ya no lo tenía? Sin más preámbulo pensó «lo necesita», dejando la resolución del por qué le importaba para más tarde, quizás cuando estuviese en la cama o bien de vuelta en el próximo vuelo hacia Estados Unidos.

Poco tiempo le llevo decidir que lo mejor sería contactarla y devolverle aquel trozo de papel… aunque bien, no tenía idea de cómo haría aquello. Cual detective aficionado, notando todo a su alrededor en busca de alguna otra pista que lo llevase a la mujer, un nuevo accesorio llama su atención. Cerca de su anterior asiento, un bolso de dos correas, colorida y bastante usada, asomaba desde los pies del taburete en donde ella estaba. ¡Había olvidado su bolso también! Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo despistada que podría llegar a ser aquella mujer, se dirigió al barman a grandes zancadas, con la única resolución de que él sería el único de aquel maltrecho bar que podría llegar a conocerla, ya que de un cliente frecuente se podría tratar, o bien ella solo iría a buscar su bolso al último lugar en el cual estuvo antes de perderlo.

Sin importarle interrumpir y anteponerse a la visión de su programa, dice demandante.

—Disculpe, pero ella dejo esto.

—¿Quien? —contesta escueta y desinteresadamente el hombre tras la barra. Los americanos podían ser bien molestos e imprudentes a veces.

—Ella, la mujer que estaba sentada en la barra hace un rato. Olvido su bolso, de veras.

—_So?_

Naruto frunció el ceño y sintió su cólera crecer.

«Con que ahora si entiende inglés, ¿ah?» pensó sardónico, obviando el hecho de que al parecer el cantinero _ahora_ _entendía_ a la perfección todo lo que le decía. Chasqueo la lengua al no tener paciencia, eso ya le estaba cansando y frustrando de más como para agregarle el hecho de que anteriormente se había formulado en vano una manera adecuada de hablar para que el cantinero le entendiera que quería una cerveza. Y para colmar de buenos sucesos aquella noche, estaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada más por aquella mujer, que dejar su bolso en manos de aquel desinteresado hombre, bolso que posiblemente no llegaría a su destinatario. Debía darse por vencido, bien sabía que no podía hacer nada más, después de todo, él no la conocía ni sabía nada de ella como para ir y personalmente devolverle aquello, viéndose como el héroe y teniendo una excusa de más para volver a verla. No, en aquel caso debía ser realista, la había conocido y ya, fin de la historia. No había motivos ocultos ni mágicos como para tener un segundo encuentro, aunque eso fuese lo que más quería.

—Solo entrégueselo, ¿sí? —dice al cantinero, cabreado de tal asunto. Y sin esperar una educada contestación de su parte, se marcha del recinto.

**.**

**.**

Los días siguientes pasaron con lentitud.

El fin de semana se aproximaba y Naruto sin intenciones de quedarse en tal país por mucho más tiempo, impaciente llenaba sus días en paseos diurnos y en comprar comida chatarra típica de la ciudad, esperando que aquel vuelo que lo llevase de vuelta a New York no se retrasarse por un improvisto, típico en las aerolíneas internacionales.

Un día, aburrido y sin percatarse de por dónde iba, sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente de vuelta a aquel bar, en donde sus pasos de bebedor errante por una desconocida ciudad, lo habían conducido por ahí la primera vez. Las letras "Americano" ya no resaltaban llamativas como aquella noche, y la luz natural del día no ayudaban a darle mayor esplendor a ese muerto lugar. Sin ver la contradicción de aquello, y sabiendo de antemano que el atractivo de ese bar no era impresionante, sin pensárselo quiso entrar una vez más, en una especie de despedida. El aire denso por el humo de cigarrillo, la escasa luz y las mesas de pool desgastadas podían tener su atractivo si aquel era el único local que había encontrado cerca de su hotel y que vendiera la cerveza que él prefería. Sus pies lo guiaron rápido a aquel lugar, y penas cruzo la puerta principal, una discusión en tonos y palabras bastante elevadas, le bastaron como para sentirse más arto de ese sitio. Quiso dar la vuelta e irse, de verdad que sí, mas la mujer que alterada no dejaba de gritar en un idioma desconocido, se le hiso sumamente familiar y hermosa.

Ante él se encontraba, una vez más, aquella mujer de larga cabellera azulada, portando el mismo conjunto de ropa con el que la había visto por primera vez, mas no con su expresión de indiferente cordialidad en su rostro. La alarma y enojo se hacían presentes en sus finas facciones, haciéndose más presentes a medida que alzaba la voz hacia el dueño del local, que igualmente alterado, le hacia la batalla en palabras y gestos.

Confundido e interesado a la vez, Naruto se quedó a presenciar aquella discusión, atento a cualquier gesto o palabra de ese rápido japonés que él pudiese lograr entender. Ella alegaba algo, indicando el teléfono que había utilizado la noche en que se conocieron e indicando con sus manos el asiento del fondo en donde estuvo, mientras el sujeto no hacía más que defenderse, mostrándose más altanero y demandante que ella, sobrepasandola cada vez más con la mitad de su cuerpo por sobre la barra. Sí, aquella era una discusión que se podría catalogar como normal… todo hasta que el barman lo ve de reojo, ahí, aun inmóvil en la puerta de entrada usando su traje económico, cuando nuevas palabras alegaban su presencia y lo apuntaba indiscriminadamente. Apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando la mujer en cuestión, alarmada y aun con su ceño fruncido, lo encara aireada y sorprendida. Las palabras apenas le salieron, diciendo lo más simple que se le ocurrió en aquellos momentos:

—¿Ocurre algo?

La mujer, ahora frente a él, por poco lo fulmina con la mirada al decir eso.

—¡¿Que si ocurre algo?! ¡Yo tenía € 5.000 en este bolso, y ya no están aquí! ¡Usted me ha robado!

Atónito, Naruto no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Robar, él? ¡Imposible! Si después de todo había sido él mismo el que había dejado el bolso para que lo recogiera luego, ¡él ni siquiera lo había abierto! Diligente hablo, intentando que sus palabras sonasen lo menos exaltadas posible.

—Señorita, debe estar confundida. Yo no he robado nada, de veras. Quizás… su dinero este en otro bolso.

Aquellas palabras le valieron renovado enojo de parte de la mujer.

—¡¿Cual otro bolso?! ¡Le digo que estaban aquí, dentro del mismo bolso que usted tomo y entrego!

—Un momento —dice de pronto alarmado, ya entendiendo a donde es que iba todo aquello— . Yo simplemente lo había encontrado tirado en su asiento, y después lo entregue al barman…

La mujer se calmó un poco. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, se acarició la frente, frustrada, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al cantinero.

—¿Ve? Él le entrego el bolso a usted, por lo que usted es quien tiene mi dinero.

—¡Le digo que yo no tengo nada suyo! Llamare a la policía si sigue con este escándalo —amenaza el hombre, desviando significativamente la conversación. Para él, ya nada de lo que decía la mujer, tenía sentido.

—¡Adelante, hágalo! —dijo la mujer, sin dejarse amedrentar— Así ellos podrán ayudarme y encontrar al verdadero ladrón.

—Maldita mendiga, ¿me acusas en mi propio restaurant?

—¿Llamas a esto restaurant? Si ni las cucarachas comerían aquí.

—Sal de aquí —dice esta vez amenazante.

—No sin que me devuelvas mi dinero, maldito bastardo.

Y fueron esas palabras, las que hicieron que el hombre tras la barra perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que algún comensal del lugar interviniese en la discusión o en defensa de la mujer, de un rápido movimiento sale de tras de la barra y toma a la mujer de un solo brazo, arrastrándola fuera del local.

—¡Oye, no me toques! —comenzaba a alegar esta, mas el hombre solo seguía con su cometido de sacarla él mismo.

A grandes empujones y movimientos desesperados de su parte, sin mucho esfuerzo logra dejarla en la calle, tirando sin cuidado alguno el bolso por el que estaba alegando momentos atrás. Ante esto, y aun dentro del local, Naruto sorprendido y furioso ante tal acto de rudeza hacia ella, decide seguirla, estrellando el hombro del cantinero que volvía al local en esos momentos, como si hubiese pasado.

—Maldito idiota —mascullo el rubio una vez fuera—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Con todas sus pertenencias desparramadas por la calle, la mujer comienza a recogerlas una por una, sin darle importancia a las cosas que el hombre de traje a su lado le acercaba para hacerle más fácil el trabajo. Una vez que ella termino de colocar todo nuevamente dentro de su bolso, con expresión seria y fría, hizo una corta reverencia hacia Naruto por su ayuda, y sin más, humillada y derrotada se fue caminando a grandes zancadas del lugar.

Solo por mero impulso, Naruto comenzó a seguirla, alcanzándola rápidamente y caminando a la par con ella.

—Lo siento —dice tras unos momentos de observar que se encontraba de nuevo enojada—. Puede que no haya sido buena idea el entregarle el bolso a él, de veras.

—¿Usted cree? —soltó mordaz y sarcástica.

El hombre rubio suspiro aproblemado, siendo sincero ya no sabía que decirle para que le creyese.

—Mire, es solo que no supe que más hacer, de veras.

Ella solo lo miro por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Chasqueo la lengua antes de decir y sin detener su paso:

—Como sea, ya estoy harta de esto.

Y sin mediar más palabra con el rubio hombre de traje, se va con su pequeño bolso caminando aireada y sin importarle nada. Naruto por su parte, y sin darse por vencido con aquella mujer, la sigue nuevamente. Francamente está buscando una excusa para continuar con su charla, por el solo hecho de que él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—Señorita, la estación de metro queda para el otro lado —dice a pocos metros, viendo que la mujer en cuestión, no le hacía caso alguno—. ¡Si no tiene dinero para el boleto, yo le puedo prestar, de veras!

La mujer de ojos perla se detuvo al instante, sopesando sus palabras. Con la sonrisa grabada en el rostro, Naruto ve como ella se encamina a su dirección, devuelta a sus pasos; no obstante el verla aun molesta, hace que la sonrisa se le congelase en el rostro.

—¿Quiere ayudar? —pregunta desafiante, a lo que él solo asintió— Pues, entonces vaya a buscar mi dinero.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el asunto del dinero. El rubio ya se estaba más que cabreando que lo culpara por aquello, ¡de verdad que él no había tenido la culpa en nada! Si solo había hecho lo que le pareció altruista y considerado en esos momentos. Y aunque ella bien consiente era de aquello… aun no lograba ver que él no era un ladrón. De verdad, ya se le acababan las ideas de ganarse de vuelta a esa mujer.

—¡Esta bien, lo siento! —exclama exasperado— Fue mi error. No debí haber tomado su bolso o…

—O haberse robado mi dinero.

Naruto contuvo su respiración por un momento. Ya estando cabreado de toda aquella escenita del robo, que ya le estaba pareciendo algo ensayada. Enojado por tal injusta acusación, sin siquiera fijarse en lo descontrolado que había salido su tono de voz, dice aireado.

—De haberle robado el dinero, dígame, ¿por qué habría regresado?

La molestia era evidente en sus bronceadas facciones. Por un momento se quedó helada viéndose superada por aquella facete de él, altanera e intimidante, sintiéndose, por un breve momento, de vuelta a la edad en donde su padre solía hablarle de la misma manera, fría y enfurecida. Rápidamente quiso borrar aquel sentimiento, retomando con decisión su compostura desafiante de siempre. No podía permitir que el hombre frente a ella le hablase de esa manera.

—Eso no me interesa —dijo fría—. Hombres como usted pueden tener varias razones. Y para que lo sepa, ese dinero era para mi hermana, así que vaya y pídale disculpas a ella, no a mí.

Ante la nueva mención de la hermana, Naruto se calmó un poco. Después de todo, no sacaba nada discutiendo todo aquello sin tener pruebas de que efectivamente él no había sacado su dinero. Suspiro cansado, ya dando la última alternativa que se le ocurría para solucionar todo aquel malentendido.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué no regresamos y llamamos a la policía? De seguro ellos pueden ayudar.

Ante la nueva alternativa, no se esperó tal reacción de su parte. En vez de mostrarse de acuerdo con su nueva idea, ella se veía aún más indignada y molesta, con una expresión tan o más grave como si le hubiese insultado de la peor forma.

—¡¿La policía?! —dijo alarmada— ¿Acaso usted cree que ellos le creerán a alguien como yo? —la indignación y molestia eran evidentes. Y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo más, la mujer dando media vuelta, vuelve a marcharse del lugar con rapidez, diciendo un molesto "déjeme en paz" en el camino, mientras que él, estático, ya no supo que más decir.

**.**

**.**

El aire fresco no estaba mal, aunque bien este ya se estaba volviendo helado y constante a medida que pasaban las horas. Se sobrecogió sobre si misma ante la brisa. Aquella falda larga le cubría las piernas y su conjunto de camiseta rosa y su abrigo color lila, la mantendrían caliente, al menos por unas horas más. Maldijo su suerte al no haber podido sacar algo más abrigado de su casa al marcharse tan abruptamente aquella mañana, sin adivinar el frio que correría por la tarde, a pesar de lo obvio de aquella estación helada.

Pronto oscurecería, las sombras alargadas así se lo indicaban, a la vez que el rugir de su estómago persistía para la hora de la cena. Haciendo lo posible por ignorar aquel vacío en su vientre, voltea la vista para ver a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban frente a aquella banca en donde ella estaba. Algunos la miraban fríamente, como descalificando algún actuar de su parte, otros bien continuaban con su camino, sin notar su presencia en lo absoluto. Y eso estaba bien, así no se avergonzaría de estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada para esas horas.

—¿No tienes frio?

De pronto escucho una voz que ya le estaba resultando algo familiar… al igual que molesta. Alarmada y confundida se permite levantar su rostro para mirar de frente al hombre rubio. Aun llevaba su mismo conjunto de traje, con la excepción de un abrigo gris que lo envolvía completamente. Sintió su ánimo decaer aún más al tenerlo a él en frente, tan sonriente como lo encontró aquella noche en el bar. En serio, ¿qué tenía aquel hombre que siempre iba sonriendo por todas partes? Ella aun recordaba las palabras que le dedico anteriormente, llenas de enojo y desprecio, ¿acaso él no las recordaba?

Ignorándolo deliberadamente, solo volteo su rostro sin prestarle atención, mas aquello no le importo en lo más mínimo al rubio. Sin preguntar siquiera, comenzó a quitarse su abrigo gris para depositarlo en los hombros de la mujer, mientras que esta, sorprendida por tal gesto, solo se sobrecogió una vez más en ella misma, sin tomarle atención al hombre que ahora tomaba asiento a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio tras aquello, en un prolongado e incómodo silencio. Todo tranquilo hasta que de repente, una bolsa de papel comenzó a crujir a manos del rubio y el estómago de la mujer a rugir en respuesta a ese particular sonido, rugir que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. La mujer, roja como un tomate ante similar vergüenza, suelta un gritito ahogado antes de comenzar a encogerse más en sí misma, dándole la espalda al rubio; mientras este, dibujando una sonrisa de broma y superioridad que no fue detectada por ella, hace como si nada, continuando su tarea de desenvolver sus bocadillos.

—¿No quiere uno? Están bastante buenos.

Dice este sin pisca de interés en su voz, mientras engullía sin delicadeza su alimento y le extendía la otra bolsa a ella. Depositando su atención en el rubio, poco a poco volvió su cuerpo a la normalidad y se atrevió a mirarle, en busca de alguna pisca de burla o algo que le resultara sospechoso para desconfiar. A su lado y sin mirarle, él se mostraba desinteresado ante su presencia, engullir su comida como si nada y aun con el brazo extendido hacia su dirección. Con el hambre estrujándole las entrañas, lentamente comenzó acercar su mano a la bolsa. El olor que desprendía aquella, era de verdad exquisito, y junto con el leve calor que desprecia, no hacían más que abrirle el apetito de forma exagerada. Resignada acepto, siendo demasiado consiente del control que debía ejercer sobre sí misma para no terminar de engullir aquel bocado en unos simples dos mordiscos.

El silencio nuevamente reino, escuchándose nada más que el agradecido masticar de la mujer y el satisfecho suspiro del hombre. Naruto, sin percatarse de lo rápido que había terminado —o bien, lo lento que comía ella— se encontró sin nada más que hacer, que apreciar a la mujer a su lado. Se detuvo en sus facciones, en lo sencillas de estas, a la vez que lindas. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, dejando ver un leve paso de maquillaje en ellos, sus mejillas se tornaban rosáceas debido al frio y su cabello caía liso por su espalda tal como una cascada, siendo interrumpida al inicio de su propio abrigo color gris, demasiado grande para su figura. Una sonrisa disimulada apareció en su rostro al contemplarla, se veía tranquila estando así, sin nada más que hacer que comer lentamente algo caliente.

No obstante, la duda rápidamente se instaló en su mente, tras un breve instante de reflexión acerca del porque se encontraban en aquel lugar y como es que habían llegado a separarse con anterioridad. Y por más que le molestara, aún quedaba un tema entre ambos sin resolver.

—Así que —comenzó él, como quien no quiere la cosa—, el dinero era para tu hermana, ¿eh? ¿Para que lo necesitaba?

Instantáneamente la mujer dejo de comer y presiono sus labios uno contra otro hasta volverlos una fina línea. Naruto se mantuvo paciente a que ella comenzara a hablar, y sin voltear a verle, con voz seria ella dijo.

—Alguien… —se detuvo por unos segundos antes de proseguir— la ha unido al barrio rojo cuando yo me ausente —un nudo en la garganta rápidamente se le formo en la garganta. Con voz apagada prosiguió—. La iniciaran dentro de… _aquello, _a menos que pague los €5.000 que cuesta sacarla de allí. Si no lo hago dentro de los próximos días, la daré por perdida.

Ahora Naruto veía el dolor palpado en sus ojos perla, que estaban a punto de derramar una de sus muchas lágrimas contenidas. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir con exactitud, si bien no entendía del todo aquello del "barrio rojo", si se hacía una idea general de lo que podría significar; no por nada aquel lugar y nombre era popular dentro de su cultura, teniendo claro además que quien entraba allí, no era por una simple taza de café o restaurant con hermosas mujeres que le atendiesen.

Algo aturdido ante la nueva información, ante su revelación y la realidad que enfrentaba aquella mujer, el rubio se encontraba conmocionado. Pero, y aunque tuviese hecho un lio la cabeza, solo una idea se implanto con suma certeza: «tengo que ayudarla»

—Puedo ayudarte, de veras. ¡Solo dime que hacer y cómo hacerlo! —soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a la mujer tras aquel breve silencio.

Viéndolo desconcertada ante lo que escucho, él nuevamente le muestra una de las sonrisas más genuinas y hermosas que había visto en su vida. Pudo verla con claridad a pesar de lo empañado de sus ojos, mas aquel gesto no hizo otra cosa que dejarla herida y con frustración contenida. La mujer sin poderse creer lo que oía, negaba con la cabeza con una expresión de asco en su rostro, misma expresión que no pasó desapercibida por él. Su sonrisa poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad, mientras la mujer nuevamente le volteaba el rostro. Ok, esa no era la reacción que había esperado, entonces ¿por qué había sonado y salido todo tan bien en su cabeza? De verdad que no la entendida. Ya exasperado ante aquello, revuelve su cabello con frustración, para luego cruzarse de brazos y soltar con hastió un suspiro algo exagerado. Con amargura soltó sin verle.

—No eres una mujer fácil de conocer, de veras.

—No, no lo soy —contesta ella tajante—. Y ahora usted se cree… ¿mi nuevo mejor amigo, acaso? —ironizo esta, acompañando dicha frase de una corta carcajada desdeñosa que no hizo más que acentuar el estado del rubio

Naruto aun molesto se quedó observándola con curiosidad, divagando y haciendo trabajar su cabeza aceleradamente para encontrar algo que decir. Si, ya, estaba bien. Admitía que con aquella contestación se vio como el idiota más grande de todo el mundo, no la culpaba si se reía de él en su cara. Sin embargo, con todo y el mal humor de ella, sus ánimos no disminuían del todo, ni tampoco lo hacían sus ganas de querer ayudarla.

—¿Qué ocurre si pudiese darle el dinero?

Su sonrisa sarcástica rápidamente se borró de su rostro, para ser remplazada por una expresión del más puro asombro y molestia, mientras poco a poco sus mejillas se coloreaban más de carmín puro, denotando en mayor medida su vergüenza y molestia.

—¡Es usted un cerdo si cree que valgo €5.000…!

—¡¿Que?! —grito el rubio, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva— ¡No!, No me refería a... acostarme con usted y pagarle, de veras.

Sardónica y disfrutando el tenderle esa trampa tan fácilmente, la mujer solo ríe irónica.

—Sí, claro. Todos los hombres buscan lo mismo.

—Mire, usted no parece una prostituta para mí, ¿sí?

No podía bromear con aquellas palabras soltadas con tanta seriedad. Ella sostuvo su mirada un momento, sopesando la verdad en sus ojos, para luego voltear e ignorarlo nuevamente, sin saber que más decir o hacer.

Un momento de silencio se formó entre ambos, y aunque ya habían resuelto el malentendido ese, la incomodidad aun reinaba entre ellos. Los faroles de la calle comenzaron a encenderse, dando paso a la luminosidad que reinaba ante la oscuridad y las sombras de los edificios. El viento había cesado ya, pero el ambiente aún se encontraba frio, y por más abrigada que estuviese con el abrigo prestado, no podían quedarse ahí eternamente, sentados, con frio y en silencio. Comenzando a removerse incomoda y apretando aquel abrigo con sus manos, la mujer se decidió a hablar, pero mucho antes de que saliese algún sonido de su boca, el hombre rubio ya se encontraba de pie, frente a ella y mirando despreocupadamente hacia el final de la calle. Dudosa espero a que él hablara.

—Hace frio y pronto anochecerá —dijo sin mirarle. Ella solo asintió, expectante. Naruto soltó un suspiro tras guardar silencio, sopesando las alternativas, las cuales, a decir verdad, no eran muchas—. Bien, lo primero es lo primero. Acompáñame —Y sin esperar contestación de su parte, comienza a caminar calle abajo y con prisa.

Reaccionando al ver cómo es que él se alejaba, la mujer ajusta el abrigo y toma su bolso en manos, casi yendo al trote para alcanzar al rubio. Si bien no le conocía, no podría ser tan mala idea lo que tuviese en mente, más aún si él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

**.**

**.**

Las luces fluorescentes habían disminuido en número a medida que avanzaban por aquella calle, ahora nada más se veían anuncios discretos y el alumbrado público de la ciudad.

Tan fuera de lugar como se podría sentir alguien con ropas holgadas y maltrechas, se encontraba la mujer en aquellos momentos. El lugar en el que se encontraba no era uno cinco estrellas, ciertamente le faltaba mucho para ser uno de esa categoría; pero bien ella no veía la abrumadora diferencia que había entre un hotel catalogado con cinco estrellas, y uno que tuviese solo tres.

Aquel lugar era espacioso, iluminado con tenues luces ocre y decorado sencilla pero elegantemente con tapices y colores en blanco, negro y rojo. La mujer de cabellera azulada no podía encontrarse más encantada y a gusto con ese lugar. Si así era el lobby, no podía ni imaginarse como serían las habitaciones, el comedor o los baños de aguas calientes. Ya se veía a si misma sumergiéndose en una bañera llena hasta el tope de agua tibia… hasta que la mirada del hombre tras la mesa la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Frente a ella, un hombre de relativa juventud, calvo y de ojos pequeños, no detenía sus dedos ni un segundo escribiendo quien sabe qué cosa en el ordenador del hotel, mientras le lanzaba de cuanto en tanto, miradas fugaces y desaprobatorias a su persona. Mismas miradas que, por lo obvias, no pasaron desapercibidas ni por ella ni por el rubio a su lado, que incomodo cambiaba de posición con cada vez más frecuencia mientras esperaban la respuesta a su solicitud.

—Lo lamento señor, pero no hay más cuartos disponibles —dice el hombre calvo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Ya veo… ¿y en algún otro piso, tal vez?

—No hay, señor —contesto con rapidez, cortante y borrando rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

Naruto solo reprimió su impulso de chasquear su lengua de molestia. Él solo quería otro cuarto para que ella pasara la noche, ya que se vería demasiado mal si él le ofrecía que durmiesen en la misma pieza, a pesar de tener una cama de dos plazas en ella. No, aquello no iba a pasar, más aun teniendo como antecedente el malentendido de hace un rato. Por su parte, la mujer solo volteaba su rostro indignada y humillada ante eso, y aunque el trato despectivo hacia ella no era nuevo; nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse a él. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, con resolución se dirige rápidamente a la puerta de entrada, saliendo aireadamente del lugar.

—¡Oye, espera! —escucho la voz del rubio tras de ella pero no se detuvo. Solo sus pasos fueron frenados por una mano sosteniendo su brazo—, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿No es obvio? —dice ella con un dejo de tristeza— Siempre tienen cuartos disponibles, pero nunca para mí.

Naruto callo sin saber que decir o como consolarla, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama. Yo dormiré en la silla.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo? —dijo ella sin exaltación alguna y en un tono plano, como quien habla del clima. No quería insinuaciones ni segundas intenciones, conocía a los hombres, y estos podían llegar a ser muy amables, siempre y cuando obtengan lo que desean al final.

—¿Qué quieres decir eso? Dormiré ahí toda la noche, de veras.

Pero ella simplemente hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo, brindándole una sonrisa algo cálida antes de hablar: —Gracias pero dormiré en la estación.

Y sin tramitar alguna otra palabra o esperar objeción de su parte, camina apresuradamente, alejándose de él.

Después de todo, el metro no lo cerraban hasta muy tarde y no sería la primera vez que se quedaría por esos lados, bien sabido era por todos que el tren subterráneo era un lugar público pero a la vez tranquilo para poder descansar y hasta dormir; y a pesar de que era una mujer, sola e indefensa de noche, ella sabía cuidarse estando en la calle. Ya después, cuando amaneciese y el metro funcionase de nuevo, podría subir a un vagón y recorrer la línea entera de ser necesario para dormir tranquila dentro de este. Pasaría más desapercibida como pasajera somnolienta que como una mujer sin lugar donde dormir.

Alerta se mantenía con sus escasas pertenecías cerca en aquel banco de la estación. No había nadie, más que un hombre viejo que dormía en el banco del otro extremo. Ya sin el abrigo del hombre rubio sentía algo de frio, pero nada que no fuese soportable estando dentro del caldeado subterráneo. No supo cuánto tiempo paso ni qué hora debían ser, pero el sueño y el cansancio acumulado del día ya la estaban alcanzando. Sentía como su cuerpo se adormecía y se quedaba estático ahí sentada, y como la vista se le nublaba y los parpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados. Pronto comenzó a dar cabezazos, haciendo que su cuerpo adormilado no soportase por más tiempo su cabeza que se reusaba a descansar.

Ya dándose por vencida, comienza a sumergirse en la nebulosa que el sueño le causaba, escuchando el vacío silencio a su alrededor, y los pasos acompasados de alguien sé que aproximaba sin prisa.

Ante esto, sus sentidos reaccionaron de inmediato. A pesar de seguir adormilada, con gran esfuerzo y con la inconciencia del sueño a la vuelta de la esquina, logra mantener firme su cabeza y enfocar su vista. Los pasos aún se escuchaban, mas no lograba divisar de quien se trataba. Aprovecho el tiempo antes de que la figura apareciera en su campo visual, y sacudió su cabeza para despertarse. Ahora los pasos se escuchaban más cerca pero igual de acompasados. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar para estar preparada a la llegada del extraño, cuando de pronto aquel traje negro que hacia resaltar aún más aquella cabellera rubia, lograron dejarla tranquila y soltando el aire retenido. Sus pasos dejaron de retumbar por el vacío lugar cuando se posó frente a ella. El hombre de ojos azules le ofrecía una sonrisa cálida y algo apenada, mientras sostenía su abrigo en brazos; y por primera vez en el día, aquella sonrisa logro tranquilizarla, siendo correspondida.

—Debes estar desesperado por compañía —soltó ella, sonriendo divertida, a lo que él respondió alzándose de hombros restándole importancia.

—Como que va contra mis valores el dejar a una mujer durmiendo sola en la calle.

—No estoy en la calle, estoy en una estación de metro, ¿ve?

—Aun así.

Ella le sonríe, palpando el lugar vacío a su lado, y él encantado toma asiento a su lado.

—Hyūga Hinata—dice ella de pronto. El rubio voltea a verle, notando de inmediato su mano extendida hacia él—. Mi madre es norteamericana y mi padre japonés, es por eso que se inglés.

El hombre esta vez, y sin sacarle los ojos de encima, sonríe abiertamente, interesado y alegre de por fin tener una muestra de confianza de su parte. Sin tapujos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estrecha su mano con firmeza.

—Uzumaki Naruto. Un placer.

**.**

**.**

**¿Recuerdan esta historia que tenía solo un capitulo? Bueno, ahora tiene dos jajaja xD **

**No tengo excusa suficiente para decir el por qué deje abandonada esta historia o alguna de las otras… solo puedo decir en defensa que la adaptació-historia La leyenda de los Sennin, me tiene verdaderamente atrapada. Pero, ahora que la termine, me dedicare a subir un capítulo más de mis historias botadas, antes de adaptar el nuevo libro, ¡He dicho!**

**Muchas gracias a **_Eliuska20, Valteria, Anael1510, Luli92, Readgirl86, Kenohe _**y a**_ Loveforminato _**por darle tanto favorite como follow respectivamente a esta historia, de verdad aprecio eso =) y muchas gracias también a **HinataWeasley, MariiDii, Guest, Kenohe, Luli92 **y a **Eliuska20 **por sus hermosos, motivadores y encantadores review :3 de verdad me hacían el día cuando recibía uno de sus comentarios por esta historia que recién estaba comenzando, por todos ustedes chicos y chicas, actualizare más seguido :D **

**Sin más, y siendo las 00:52 en mi país (Chile) me voy despidiendo, esperando y deseando que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, sea cual sea su tipo.**

**Les mando un abrazo apretado, y que tengan una excelente semana :3**

**¡Adiooos! **


End file.
